Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{4y - 10} \div \dfrac{9}{8y}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{6}{4y - 10} \times \dfrac{8y}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 8y } { (4y - 10) \times 9}$ $n = \dfrac{48y}{36y - 90}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{8y}{6y - 15}$